We Are Trouble
by HannahKitsch
Summary: My name is Hannah Camille Lindsay-Halstead, and I am sixteen years old. As you have probably guessed my parents are none other than Detective Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead. What happens when I decide to have a one night fling with Jax Teller (19) will I get caught or will I get away with it. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Families  
Hannah- Erin & Jay (Grandfather Voight)  
Jennifer- Kelly Severide (Grandfather Voight- Voight had a biological daughter named Britt. Kelly and Britt married but Britt died in a car accident when Jennifer was a baby.)  
Lyla- Antonio Dawson  
Cassidy- Connor Rhodes  
Ashley- Matt Casey  
Michaela- Adam Ruzek  
Kendall- Jimmy Borelli (Brother)

Boyfriends  
Hannah-  
Jennifer-  
Lyla- Jason  
Cassidy- Luke  
Ashley- JD  
Michaela- Tim  
Kendall- Landry

Derek Hale, Jim Barnes, and Jax Teller are 19 years-old

Beginning of Story

Hello, my name is Hannah Camille Lindsay-Halstead, and I am sixteen years old. As you have probably guessed my parents are none other than Detective Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead. Let me tell you it's hard when you parents are in law enforcement. You worry about them 24/7, and it's super hard to get away with everything. But sometimes I do. Today is the last Friday before school starts so my friends and I are going to a party at the lake. My friends and I are going to be sophomores. We are currently at the mall, but we are about to head to the lake.

Jennifer: Are you ready to head to the lake?

Me: Yeah.

We walked out of Victoria's Secret with our bags and walked outside to Lyla red jeep and Jennifer's blue jeep. We split up and put our bags in the jeeps and then we all got in and headed to the lake. Lyla, Ashley, Michaela, and Kendall went in Lyla's jeep And Jennifer, Cassidy and I went in Jennifer's jeep. Jennifer turned the radio on, and Peacock by Katy Perry was playing. We all laughed and started singing. When the song was over Jennifer turned the radio down.

Jennifer: Don't be seeing Peacocks tonight.

Cassidy: Well.

Jennifer: Cassidy!

Cassidy: What if Jim wanted to go have sex with you wouldn't you.

Jennifer: No, because I don't want him to think that I'm easy.

Me: He won't think that. He knows you a good girl.

Cassidy: He needs to think that you're a bad girl. I mean look at Hannah no one is going to think that she's a good girl. In fact, you might get laid tonight because the boys are going to be all over you tonight you look smoking hot.

Me: Thanks, but there is only one guy I am hoping to leave with tonight.

Cassidy: Who?

Jennifer: Cassidy, that's such a silly question.

Cassidy: Oh, right Derek.

Me: Yep.

Cassidy: You know he might not even be their tonight.

Me: He might be though.

Jennifer: Holy shit it's packed. (She said as we pulled into the parking lot.)

Luckily, we found two empty spots. So, Jennifer and Lyla pulled into them.

We all got out of the jeeps and headed to the beach. Tim and some of the other football players started walking over to us with red solo cups in their hands.

Tim: Who wants a beer?

Me: I do. (I said as Tim handed me a cup.)

Tim: If you want to refill it the kegs are over there. (He said pointing.)

We looked over and saw two kegs.

Kendall: That's a lot of alcohol.

Jason: Jennifer would you like a beer?

Jennifer: No thanks I'm driving.

Lyla: I want one but I'm also driving.

Kendall: Lyla, you can drink if you want, I'll drive for you. I know Jennifer doesn't really want to drink.

Lyla: Thanks, Kendall.

JD: I'm sure I could get someone to drive you ladies' home if you want to drink Jennifer.

Jennifer: No thanks I want to have a clear head.

JD: Ok.

Ashley: Let's get this party started then. (She said as she climbed into Tim's truck that was parked in the first row of parking spots and turned up the radio.)

The beach was lit up with vehicle lights.

Everyone was dancing and drinking and having a good time. And hour passed and we were all still having fun. I looked over and saw Derek Hale kissing a blond girl that I didn't recognize. I didn't know he was here.

Jennifer: What's wrong?

Me: Nothing.

Jennifer: I know you Hannah something's wrong.

Me: Derek's over there with a girl.

Jennifer: Oh, I'm sorry honey.

Me: It's ok.

Jennifer looked over and saw Jim who waved at her.

Jennifer: Are you sure you ok?

Me: I will be. (I said as I walked over to the keg and refilled my cup.)

After I gulped my beer down, I looked over and saw Jennifer talking to Jim. I wish Derek cared about me like Jim cares about Jennifer. I was about to refill my cup when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Jax Teller.

Jax: Hey, Hannah.

Me: Hey, Jax. What are you doing here?

Jax: Free beer and company.

I looked over and Jennifer was waving at me with a panicked look on her face.

Me: I should go see what Jennifer wants.

I started walking over to her when I heard sirens.

Me: Shit. That's why she's so worried.

Jax: Do you want to get out of here.

Me: Yeah. (I quickly signaled to Jennifer that I was going with Jax and she shook her head no.)

But I was going to go with him anyways. We reached his bike and I got on. He handed me his helmet which I put on just in time as cop cars flooded the parking lot.

Me: F**k.

Jax: We will be ok. (He said as he started the motorcycle and we quickly pulled out of the parking lot.)

Luckily, we weren't chased by any cop cars. We were far away from the beach when we encountered a stop sign.

Jax: Where do you want to go?

Me: How about to your place.

Jax: Ok.

So, we headed to his place. I probably shouldn't have said his place but with the amount of alcohol I have consumed tonight and the fact that I was upset about Derek it was the right answer at time. When we reached his place, I got of the bike and handed him the helmet and then we went inside, and he locked the door. As soon as we were inside our hands couldn't stay off one another.

Jax: Are you sure you want to do this?

Me: Yes.

After we were done Jax went to the bathroom while I just laid there thinking about what just happened. Damn that was great for being my first time, but I wish it was with Derek. Although, Jax is super-hot. I had so many thoughts in my head but that didn't keep me from falling asleep. I woke up to the smell of coffee. I also noticed I was wearing my clothes. Did I put them back on before I fell asleep? I sat up and I was about to go into the living room to get my shoes when I saw them beside the bed. I put them on and then I walked into the bathroom and then I walked into the living room. I didn't see Jax but then I heard voices, so I started walking into the kitchen.

Gemma: She's sixteen years old!

Jax: I know.

Gemma: And her parents are cops.

Jax: Actually, their detectives.

Gemma: Don't get smart with me.

Me: Morning, sorry to interrupt.

Jax: No problem. Would you like some coffee?

Me: Yes please.

Gemma: Morning Hannah. Did you two use protection?

Me: Yes. (At least I hope we did.)

Jax: Yes, we did but it broke. Don't worry I'll take her to get the morning after pill.

Gemma: No, I will take her. You have done enough.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in the hallway to grab my purse and I couldn't help but notice a 2012 Chrysler 300 park across the street and then it happened mom and dad got out of the car and started walking towards Jax's place.

Me: My parents are here. (I said as I ran into the kitchen)

I heard a bunch of profanities as I headed outside and walked quickly to mom and dad. Shit I was screwed their faces were the reddest I have ever seen.

Mom: Get your ass in the car!

Dad was still walking to Jax's front door.

I walked over to him and got in front of him.

Me: What are you doing?

Dad: Your mother told you to get your ass in the car! (He growled at me)

Me: I know but I'm not getting in until you two get in.

Dad looked at mom and she grabbed my arm about to drag me to the car.

Me: So, you're going to let dad hit him?

Mom: Yes, because I'm pretty sure you had sex with him.

Me: That doesn't give dad the right to hit him.

Dad: So, you did sleep with him.

Me: Yes, I did and if you two don't want to become grandparents I suggest you both get in the car with me.

Mom: YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION?

Me: We did but it broke.

Dad clenched his jaw, walked over to me, grabbed my arm and we walked fast towards the car. He opened the driver's side back door and I got in and then he got in the driver's seat and mom got in the passenger's seat. As soon as everyone was in, he sped off.

Mom: You could have a disease do you know that? What made you sleep with him? He's a womanizer he sleeps with any woman that walks and you slept with him. Jesus Hannah.

Dad: I'm going to fu****g kill him.

Mom: Don't worry about that her grandpa will kill him.

Me: You can't tell grandpa.

Mom: Why Hannah because you won't hear the end of it?

Me: Ugh so what that I slept with him I was going to sleep with someone eventually.

Dad: Your sixteen years old for Christ sake.

Me: I am aware of that.

Mom: Hey drop the attitude.

We passed a pharmacy.

Me: You missed your turn.

Jay: No, I didn't.

Me: Where are we going? Wait are you taking me to the hospital.

Jay: Yes, because you are going to be checked out.

Me: Are you freaking kidding me. I don't need to be checked out I just need plan B.

Mom: To bad. Your dad's right you need to get checked out.

Me: Kill me now. (I said to myself)

Mom: I don't think you have to worry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in a midst of thoughts when my phone started ringing, I'll Be There For You by The Rembrandts letting me know that Jennifer was calling me. I chose this ringtone for Jennifer because she loves watching Friends.

Erin: Who the hell is calling you?

Me: Jennifer.

Erin: Show me!

I pulled my phone out of my purse and showed mom my screen.

Erin: Ok, good.

I answered my phone.

Me: Hello.

Jennifer: Where are you? Your parents are looking for you and they are pissed.

Me: I'm with them.

Jennifer: Oh shit, and you're not dead.

Me: Not yet.

Jennifer: You didn't do anything stupid last night did you?

Me: Yep.

Jennifer: Holy crap you slept with him!

Me: Yep.

Jennifer: Gross.

Me: Hey you like chips.

Jennifer: You mean Chibbs.

Me: I know what I meant.

Jennifer: Oh, you're talking in code.

Me: Yep.

Jennifer: I get it and yes, I like him, but I wouldn't sleep with him because I like Jim.

Me: I know, and he likes you.

Jennifer: Yeah, he does. (She said happily)

Me: The guy I like obviously doesn't like me because he was flirting with that slut.

Jennifer: Is that why you slept with him?

Me: One of the reasons, the alcohol didn't help.

Mom turned around and glared at me.

Jay: You couldn't tell she drank? Sweetheart she reeks of alcohol.

Erin: I know I'm just not happy about it.

Me: So, did you get busted or did you get away?

Jennifer: The cops recognized me, so they made me call dad, so he came down to come get me and he followed me home in his Mustang. And before you ask no I didn't rat you out.

Me: Thanks.

Jennifer: Well I better go I just wanted to make sure you were ok.

Me: I am kind of.

Jennifer: Everything will be fine. Your parents will get over it one day.

Me: I hope so.

Jennifer: They will. Bye girl.

Me: Bye.

Suddenly mom's phone rang, so she got it out of her pocket and answered it.

Erin: Oh my god, yes, we will be there soon.

Jay: What's wrong.

Erin: Another body was found. We need to head to the office.

Jay: What about our little troublemaker.

Erin: Let's just stop by a pharmacy and buy Plan B.

Jay: She needs to be checked out.

Erin: And she will be just not right now.

Me: I can't go to your office like this!

Erin: Sorry, you made the choice to dress like that.

I should have worn an appropriate top, and not this stupid crop top. Although I am glad, I am wearing jeans and decided against my mini skirt. I also wish I had different shoes instead of these black thigh highs. Even though I love these boots.

Jay: Someone your age shouldn't even be wearing clothes like that?

Me: I bet mom or other girlfriends you might have had dressed like this or worse so don't even go there.

Jay: Excuse me did you forget who you are talking to? Don't ever talk to me like that again!

Erin: Hannah, you are digging yourself into a deeper hole. From this moment forward you should drop the attitude. Am I understood?

Me: Yes, mam.

We pulled into a pharmacy parking lot and mom got out and ran in leaving me in the car with my angry father.

Jay: This is never going to happen again! Am I understood? (He said looking directly at me through the rearview mirror)

Me: Yes sir. I learned my lesson. By the way how did you know where I was? (I said looking at the rearview mirror, so I was looking him in the face)

Jay: Some cops saw you get on Jax's motorcycle and told us. By the way you are never allowed to ride on the back a motorcycle ever again! Am I understood?

Me: Yes, sir. (But that wasn't going to be my only motorcycle ride)

I am never going to have a one-night stand again you never know if they have any diseases. I sure hope Jax doesn't have anything because that would suck. Also, I can't believe I had sex with Jax just because I was upset that Derek was flirting with a skank. I always wanted my first time to be with him. I looked out the window and sighed and a tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. Dammit Hannah stop feeling sad at least wait until later when I am in the comfort of my own room. I saw mom walking back to the car and I started to get more nervous because I dreaded going to the station. Dad unlocked the car and mom got in. After she buckled up, she got out the plan B box and started reading the directions.

Erin: Here Hannah. (She said handing me a bottle of water) You have to take one pill now and the other pill 12 hours later. (She handed me a pill)

I put the pill in the front of my mouth and then I opened my water and swallowed the pill.

Erin: The side effects are mild stomach pain, breast pain or tenderness, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, headache, dizziness, feeling tired, and changes in your menstrual period.

Me: Awesome. (I said sarcastically)

Erin: Yep but you are the one that put yourself in this situation.

Me: I know but the condom wasn't supposed to break if it didn't, I wouldn't be in this situation.

Jay: Are you ready to head to the office?

Erin: Yes.

Jay: Ok. (He said as he pulled out of the pharmacy parking lot)

A few minutes later we pulled up to the police station and we all got out and walked in. I looked over and saw Desk Sergeant Platts eyes nearly come out of her head. A lot of the people inside the station started staring at me until dad pulled me closer to him and put his arm around my shoulders with a mad look on his face letting everyone know to go back to work and stop staring at his little girl. Who wasn't so little anymore. As we were marching up the steps, I prayed that grandpa was out sick today so he wouldn't see me looking like a hot mess I would hate if he killed Jax. I sure hope Jax doesn't get into trouble. Mom who was walking ahead of me punched in the code for the gate which unlocked, and we went through.


End file.
